Like Mother, Like Son
by Akasuna Sakurai
Summary: BTContest2013/"Like Father Like Son, sepertinya ungkapan ini kurang mengena dihati pengusaha muda bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini. Masalahnya adalah ungkapan itu akan lebih tepat dikatakan Like Mother Like Son, dimana istri tercintanya telah melahirkan duplikat dirinya beberapa tahun silam./RnR?


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto **  
** Stories by: Akasuna Sakurai **  
** Genre: Family/Romance **  
** Rated: T **  
** Warning: OOc and garing, plus DLDR xD! Klik back If U Dislike this!**

* * *

"Otou-saaaaaaan!" suara panggilan manja masuk ke dalam gendang telinga Sasuke yang baru saja memasuki rumah megahnya. Tak lama setelahnya, telah muncul sosok duplikatnya, rambut bak pantat ayam, mata _onyx_, wajah tirus, sorot mata yang tajam, badan tinggi tegap dan proposional, juga kulit putih bak porselen. Benar-benar duplikat, terlebih lagi tinggi mereka yang hanya berbeda beberapa senti karena _hobby_ sang anak adalah berenang dan bermain basket. _So_, jangan tanya dari mana dia mendapatkan tinggi yang suatu waktu bisa saja membalap ayahnya. Padahal dari pengakuan sang anak, ia masih duduk di bangku _Junior High_! Wow! Bayangkan!

Tapi ada satu hal yang terkadang membuat Sasuke ingin sekali membuat anak baru dan membuang anaknya yang sekarang. Yaitu gaya bicara dan sifat sang anak yang jauh lebih menyerupai sang istri ketimbang dirinya. Tiap kali melihat sang anak yang sedang heboh bersama sang istri, rasanya ia sedang menonton diri sendiri yang memerankan peran yang 'ga banget' baginya.

"_Okaeri_, Sasuke-kun!" akhirnya sang istri menghampirinya juga dan mengambil alih tas kerjanya.

Uchiha Sakura _nee_ Haruno, sang istri dari Uchiha Sasuke hanya menatap lirikan sengit suaminya yang ditujukan khusus untuk sang anak.

"Uchiha Hiiro, apa kau telah berbuat sesuatu yang salah hari ini? Hm?" tanya Sakura dengan tatapan menyelidik. Karena tidak biasanya sang suami menampilkan tampang_ badmood_ seperti sekarang ini saat telah pulang kerja.

Hiiro menanggapinya dengan gelengan kepala serta tatapan yang seolah mengatakan bahwa ibunya terlalu berlebihan.

"Yaudah, masuk dulu. Sasuke-kun ingin mandi? Biar kusiapkan air hangat. Ah, Hiiro, tolong tata meja makan, ya?" ucap Sakura sambil berjalan masuk sementara Hiiro dan Sasuke mengekor di belakangnya. Tapi mereka berpisah di persimpangan, Hiiro ke dapur, sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua di mana kamar mereka berada. Perlu ditekankan bahwa kamar selain kamar tamu berada di lantai dua.

Ketika sampai di atas, Sakura segera saja membalik tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke yang hanya menatap datar dan kemudian bertanya, "apa kau sedang ada masalah dengan Hiiro, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"Apa?"

"Aku mau mandi …"

Mendengar itu, Sakura hanya menghela napas pasrah dan memutuskan untuk mengalah kali ini. Lagipula, masalah ini bisa dibahas nanti malam sebelum mereka tidur.

**.o.O.o.**

Suasana makan malam kali ini terasa berbeda. Kali ini Sasuke makan dengan porsi yang sedikit dan hal itu mampu mengundang tatapan heran dari Hiiro. Mungkin sang anak memang tak berkata apa-apa tetapi bahasa tubuhnya mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya bertanya-tanya ada apa gerangan pada sang ayah. Begitupula dengan bahasa tubuh Sakura yang juga seolah sedang bertanya-tanya.

"Bisakah untuk tidak menatapku?" dan satu kalimat itu sudah cukup untuk membuat focus Sakura dan Hiiro kembali pada makanan mereka masing-masing.

Kemudian mereka melanjutkan makan malam dalam hening hingga selesai. Lalu, Sakura menatap Hiiro dan Sasuke secara bergantian.

"Terkadang aku tidak bisa membedakan kalian, lho!" seru Sakura mengawali percakapan.

"Kaa-san bohong!" seru Hiiro kini.

"Aku memang punya postur tubuh dan wajah yang sama dengan Tou-san. Tapi kami beda dan Kaa-san selalu bisa membedakan kami! Huh!" protes Hiiro.

"Menyebalkan," dengus Sasuke.

"Tentu saja itu karena aku mencintai kalian. Tapi kalau dilihat sekilas saja, kalian ini mirip sekali! Huwaaaa! Aku jadi iri!"

Mendengar itu, Sasuke hanya mendengus kecil dan sedikit melirik istrinya yang sedang berlebay ria dengan anak laki-lakinya.

"Tak usah khawatir, Kaa-san! Sesuai permintaan Kaa-san, aku tidak menjadi pria dingin seperti Tou-san tapi menjadi pria hangat yang menerima siapapun sebagai temanku!" dengan perkataannya itu, Hiiro sukses membuat Sasuke melotot menatapnya.

"Kaa-san, kemarin aku bertemu bapak-bapak aneh yang memanggil nama Tou-san, jadi, aku menoleh. Dia memberikanku kertas warna kuning yang dikuel-kuel." Dan mata Sasuke makin melotot karena itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada kertas itu, Hiiro?" tanya Sasuke dengan pandangan yang begitu serius. Saking seriusnya, Hiiro sampai dapat merasakan semangat membara yang berkoar-koar dari tubuh Sasuke.

"Kertasnya Hiiro … bakar."

**BRAK!**

"S-Sasuke-kun!"

"Tou-san!" seru Sakura dan Hiiro secara bersamaan lantaran kaget atas tindakan Sasuke yang baru saja menggebrak meja makan sekaligus berdiri dengan tiba-tiba. Sampai bangku yang beberapa saat lalu masih didudukinya terjatuh ke belakang dengan suara yang tak kalah keras dengan suara gebrakannya.

"Kenapa kau bakar!" bentak Sasuke dengan wajah yang terlihat kesal dan marah. Karena tidak ingin menggunakan kekerasan pada anaknya, maka ia berjalan kembali ke kamar dengan amarah yang kentara masih meletup-letup.

"Kaa-san … Hiiro salah, ya?" sesalnya dengan kepala tertunduk.

Dan Sakura merasa serba salah mendapati dirinya yang berada di posisi seperti ini. Antara menenangkan Sasuke atau Hiiro … keduanya sama-sama penting baginya. Keduanya pun sama-sama membutuhkannya saat ini.

"Kaa-san … Hiiro ga apa-apa, kok, sendiri …"

Ah, terkadang Sakura melupakan satu hal yang ada dalam diri anaknya. Fakta bahwa Hiiro memiliki sifat mau mengalah yang tak dimiliki Sasuke. Maka dari itu, segera saja Sakura menyusul Sasuke ke kamar mereka.

Sementara Hiiro menatap sendu kepergian ibunya. Namun, sesaat kemudian, bibirnya mencebik dengan kedua pipi yang digembungkan—persis dengan sikap Sakura jika sedang ngambek. Dan dapat dipastikan, ia akan mendapat ceramah panjang lebar jika Sasuke melihat sikapnya yang seperti ini. Tidak ada toleransi karena bagaimanapun juga, wajahnya dan Sasuke begitu mirip. Sehingga jika mereka berjalan berdua, maka mereka akan dikira saudara kembar. Tak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa mereka merupakan sosok ayah dan anak.

**.o.O.o.**

Ketika memasuki kamar, Sakura dapat melihat suaminya yang sedang bergelung di balik selimut. Ah, satu lagi info tentang Sasuke; jika ia sedang marah dan tak ingin menyakiti siapapun, ia akan memilih untuk bergelung di balik selimut dan tak akan keluar sebelum dirinya kehabisan napas. Sakura menghela napas sejenak lalu menutup pintu kamar dan menguncinya. Karena dirasanya bahwa suaminya tak akan ke mana-mana lagi. Hiiro juga akan kembali ke kamarnya sendiri.

"Sasuke-kun …" Sakura berjongkok di samping ranjang dan sedikit mengguncangkan tubuh suaminya. Beberapa waktu kemudian, masih tak ada respon dari Sasuke. Maka Sakura akan mencoba merayunya dengan hal-hal yang disukainya.

"Sasuke-kun mau tomat?"

" … "

"Sasuke-kuuuun?"

Tanpa diduga, selimut itu akhirnya terbuka, menampakkan kedua obsidian sang Uchiha. Kedua obsidian itu menyipit seolah memastikan bahwa Sakura akan melakukan apapun untuknya. Mengetahui itu, Sakura menelan ludahnya susah payah. Namun, melihat tatapan suaminya yang seolah mengatakan bahwa ia akan memaafkan Hiiro jika Sakura mau melakukan apapun untuknya membuat Sakura merasa dilemma.

Yah, gampang sebenarnya. Dia tinggal mengangguk mengiyakan tapi … ia takut akan terjadi seperti bulan lalu di mana Sakura merasakan badannya remuk seketika atas segala macam permintaan Sasuke. Dan entah karena terlalu lama menjawab atau apa tapi sekarang dapat dilihat bahwa Sasuke kembali menggelung dirinya di balik selimut. Ah! Gawat jika pria itu ngambek!

Terakhir kali Sasuke ngambek, pria itu pergi meninggalkan rumah selama satu bulan penuh. Parahnya, ia meninggalkan Sakura dan Hiiro tanpa uang sepeserpun sehingga membuat ibu dan anak itu kelaparan. Tidak mau hal itu terulang, maka dengan perasaan yang masih mengganjal, akhirnya Sakura mengiyakannya.

"B-baiklah," katanya.

**Sret!**

**Bruk!**

Wajah Sakura seketika berubah menjadi merah padam. Karena dalam sekejap mata, kini Sasuke sudah menindihnya dengan seringai kemenangan yang termpampang jelas di wajah tampan itu.

Oh, ayolah! Sakura tak habis pikir! Sebenarnya suaminya ini marah karena Hiiro membakar kertas warna kuning yang mungkin penting atau karena sesuatu …

… yang lain?

**OWARI**

* * *

**AN: Bwahahaha XD Uchikurai hereee~ Akasuna Sakurai deng. Fufufu... FF ini kupersembahkan untuk event BTContest2013 :D **

** Insprirasi awalnya adalah kata "Like Father Like Son." But maap ya kalo storiesnya ga begitu bagus ^-^a masih belajar soalnya hehe...**


End file.
